A system known as a “top drive” is used on drilling rigs to power rotation of the drill string. It consists of one or more motors (electric or hydraulic) connected via appropriate gearing to the drill string. In a typical arrangement, the top drive is suspended from the travelling block to allow the top drive to travel up and down along the mast.
Top drives require a torque restraining system to prevent rotation of the top drive itself due to compensatory transfer of torque. Such torque restraint systems are well known and usually take the form of a pair of guide tracks attached to opposite sides of the mast coupled with support arms extending from the body of the top drive and from the travelling block. The support arms attach to the guide tracks via a bracket structure with sliding plates or rollers. This connection to the mast via the guide tracks prevents transfer of torque to the top drive. The sliding plates or rollers allow the coupling to slide up and down the guide track as the top drive moves up and down with raising and lowering of the traveling block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,940, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a torque restraint system for a top drive unit in a drilling rig, in which rigid torque arms rotate about a horizontal axis to transmit reactive force from the power swivel to the mast to prevent rotation of the power swivel about a vertical axis. The rotatability of the torque arms also allows lateral displacement of the motor from an operating position to a parked position behind the vertical axis of the well bore. This torque restraint system can be utilized in conjunction with an inclined mast.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,277, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a torque reaction device for coupling a pipe running tool to a top drive assembly on a drilling rig. In one embodiment, a system for coupling a pipe segment to a pipe string includes a top drive assembly, a pipe running tool, and a torque reaction device. The top drive assembly includes an output shaft and a link extending from the top drive. The top drive is operative to rotate the output shaft with respect to the link. The pipe running tool is coupled to the output shaft and can be engaged with a pipe segment to transmit torque from the output shaft to the pipe segment. The torque reaction device couples the pipe running tool to the link.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,893,825, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a telescoping derrick with two rectangular telescoping section each defining rear legs and front legs defining a longitudinal channel, each set of front legs further defining rails attached to inner facing surfaces upon which lateral guide tracks of the improved top drive assembly are led. Each lateral guide tracks provide a set of parallel channel segments having a friction reducing inner lining and an upper and lower track wheel which travel upon the facing surface of each guide rail for smooth and secure travel up and down the derrick during drilling and completion operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,399,890, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a transportable rig apparatus for well completion operations which readily resists or negates the effects of dynamic wind forces or other weather phenomena. The transportable rig apparatus provides a mast assembly that can extend in a generally vertical direction, e.g. perpendicular to the rig carrier and/or ground surface, such that the rig can be placed directly adjacent to a wellbore.
U.S Patent Publication No. 20140138081, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a well service rig for tripping rods and tubulars. The well service rig includes a service rig base unit, a mast coupled to the well service rig base unit movable between a folded position and an upright position, a vertical guide mounted to the mast, and a traveling block system coupled to the vertical guide at a first end and configured to travel up and down at least a portion of a length of the vertical guide. The traveling block system can be coupled to a rod, a tubular, or both at a second end.
U.S Patent Publication No. 20140182868, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a top drive system having a top drive, a bogey chassis, wherein the top drive is coupled with the bogey chassis, an upper bushing coupling the bogey chassis to a torque track, and a lower bushing coupling the bogey chassis to the torque track, wherein the upper and lower bushings are configured to translate along the torque track.
Japan Patent 4818758B2, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a mast-rattle prevention device.
There continues to be a need for improvements in existing top drive torque restraint systems to prevent transfer of torque from a rotating drill string back to the top drive.